1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for configuring an imaging device, as well as a computer programmed to implement such a method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium encoded with programming instructions that cause a computer to implement such a method, when the storage medium is loaded into the computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different imaging devices—for example magnetic resonance tomography systems, computed tomography systems, ultrasound apparatuses and x-ray systems—are known from medical technology. In order to achieve an uncomplicated use of these complex systems, it is necessary to configure the imaging devices. A number of measurement instructions and other settings that are specific to the respective imaging device (but possibly also to a specific use case) must be established for this purpose. The cited imaging devices require complex and extensive settings in order to acquire images in a desired quality or with desired properties with regard to resolution, contrast, section, size, etc.
The measurement instructions and settings that are required for a medical examination with the imaging device typically are stored in protocols. The protocols contain all necessary information in order to operate the imaging device so that the medical examination can be implemented. The protocols are typically tailored specifically to the properties of a specific imaging device. In the event that the imaging device can be operated with different software systems, the protocols are additionally tailored to the respective software system.
In a magnetic resonance tomography system, each protocol describes a sequence for image acquisition, typically with a duration of a few minutes. A sequential execution of multiple protocols or sequences is designated as a program. 1500 to 1800 protocols typically exist for the operation of a magnetic resonance tomography system. The number of protocols and programs is thus very extensive.
For example, each protocol may contain approximately 150 parameters that define the technical process of the image acquisition. The term “parameters” means properties, measurement instructions or other settings for the imaging device or its software as well as other work steps within the scope of the operation of the imaging device or the preparation and implementation of a medical examination. These can also be other settings that again require additional steps and/or sub-steps. For example, the parameters are contrast agent information or other configurable settings of the imaging device, for example an echo time, acquisition time, resolution, bandwidth, turbo factor, dimensions of field of view, slice count, slice thickness, etc.
The parameter values of these parameters depend on the type of the respective imaging device. The type is defined by a number of attributes that describe predetermined properties of the imaging device. In the example of a magnetic resonance tomography system, these properties are its field strength, its gradient system, or the number of its coils, for instance.
In order to convert an existing protocol for the operation of a magnetic resonance tomography system of a new type, up to 25 parameter values must be adapted in the protocol. Due to the high number of protocols, this manual conversion is time-consuming and error-prone. The same applies for the other imaging devices noted above.